A Deal
by Icephoinex
Summary: Jude acts as bait so others can escape What really happened between him and Juilus? Rated T for Violence


**Based after Jude and Milla get escorted from Bisley's office. Spoilers**

 **Tales of Xillia and all its characters belong to Namco/Bandai.**

Jude half-heartedly struggled against the hands holding him but could not break the grip on his arms as they dragged him and Milla out of the office; his mind was still reeling from the Rideaux's comment about Elle being used to kill Chronos. Everything was going wrong. Frustrated Jude finally shook himself free of the guards hands when they neared the exit ran back to talk to Vera. To demand an explanation and to see Ludgar, he was half aware of Milla doing the same beside him. The guards tried to stop him but he swiftly mowed them down and reached Vera. "Let me talk to Ludger". His golden eyes were glowing in anger.

Vera looked down on him dispassionately through her glasses. "All visits with the Vice President will have to be authorised and you may be given an appointment at a later date. If you continue to resist I will call security."

"We're not going anywhere until we hear the rest of the story" he demanded.

Milla's quiet "Ludger" broke him off. Looking around he saw Ludger waiting near the lift and they hastened over to him, completely ignoring Vera.

"Did you find out anything?" Ludger's face twisted into distaste and Jude felt a ping of fear, whatever Ludger was about to say wasn't good. Sure enough Jude felt his heart grow heavy as Ludger explained Bisley's plan to subjugate the spirits for his own use. This was all his fault. He should never have broken the schism, now all spirits were at risk. He clenched his shaking hands into fists at his sides, feeling the callouses covering them, testifying to his struggle the year before. Milla's words dragged him back to the present "Turning spirits into tools. So that was Bakur's plan all along."

Jude pulled himself out of his self pity "And to think he'd use a little girl like Elle." His heart sunk again thinking of what Ludger said about their short phone conversation, Ludger must be desperate to reach her.

"Not if we can help it. Let's get to Canaan" Milla declared.

Jude felt his spirits lift, that was the Milla he loved, always pressing forward. "How do we get inside?"

"We must find Julius. He will know how."

Jude nodded solemnly in agreement, trying to stay strong for Ludger, inwardly he was torn. So Milla didn't know either, and now they were back to searching for Julius, a seemingly never-ending quest, but it's not like he had any better ideas. Best to keep moving forward. "We better hurry" he added turning to Ludger, expecting him to agree. Ludger didn't respond. "Ludger?" Jude asked confused. Ludger was normally running ahead to save Elle. Why was he hesitating?

"By any chance, do you feel like you've already fulfilled your duty at this point?" Milla asked. Jude stared at her, how could she ask such a thing?

Ludger's small "Maybe" added to his confusion. What was he thinking?

Milla accepted Ludger's answer without wavering "Jude, he's done enough. Let's go."

"What?" Jude asked. He couldn't understand Ludger's sudden hesitancy.

"Ludger doesn't need to risk his life for this world. Not anymore."

Jude felt frustration building up in him again. "But what about Elle?"

"The girl pleaded with his not to come" Milla provided, as Ludger remained silent.

"You can't - You two don't get it do you." Jude's anger was building again. At Ludger, the situation and even in a small part at Milla for letting Ludger give in so easily. Couldn't they see? "There was no way Elle meant what she said. You mean the world to that girl. You actually think she's okay with saying goodbye?" The words were tumbling out of him now. He was lost in the memory of having to say goodbye to Milla on the Zenethra, of the pain he had suffered from losing her.

"Jude..." Milla called out softly, even as unaware as she could be of human emotions she must have known what Jude was feeling as she quickly followed with "Very well. You should do whatever you think is best for Ludger."

Jude smiled, his anger evaporated leaving only a sharp resolution, he wouldn't let Ludger sit by and lose the one he cared for. "I'm going to knock some sense into him first." He equipped his gauntlets and readied his stance.

"Security" he heard Vera call from behind him. Belatedly he realised he was attacking the Vice President of the Spirius corporation inside their own tower.

Milla stepped in "Don't interfere with this. Please."

Jude's resolution to beat some sense into Ludger deepened. "Elle is waiting for you" he called out as Ludger edged forward, hammer in hand. "Show me you have what it takes to save her." Ludger blue eyes glared back at him, that was much better that his previous sullen silence. Jude managed a quick grin before Ludger was on him swingingly wildly with his hammer. Jude sidestepped the first two attacks before blocking the third with is arms. The force of the impact resonated through his arms, guess he had never appreciated how heavy that weapon was until he was on the receiving end it. Ludger was stronger than he gave him credit for. Jude countered, landing two swift hits under Ludger's guard before dancing back.

The two came together for the next attack, Jude pressing the attack before he realised Ludger was readying a Power Swing. Quickly he snap-pivoted behind Ludger and landed a Palm Strike on Ludger's back. Ludger fell forward and Jude stepped forward slightly, concerned he had gone too far but Ludger sprang back up and Jude barely had time to see the duel pistols before he had to flip away to avoid being shot. Ludger was smart, Jude had a disadvantage at range as he was a close-quarters fighter. He would need to get close and quickly before Ludger could dominate the field. Ludger readied Crossfire to bring Jude into range and he saw his chance, he ran just under the arc of fire, the heat of it scorching his back slightly and landed two solid hits before Ludger blocked with his twin blades.

Damn he could change his weapons quickly. If the situation were less dire Jude thought he might enjoy sparring with Ludger; he would provide a good challenge. It was time to end this though. Jude snap-pivoted behind Ludger again and unleashed Cerberus Strike into his unprotected back, taking care to pull back to avoid seriously injuring him, they had a fight to get to after all. Ludger barely staggered however and Jude quickly received a hammer blow across his chest. His breath flew out of him as he sailed through the air and he felt his ribs creak. Cat-like he landed on his feet as a gunshot grazed his arm. Ludger was serious. Jude supposed he should be as well. He had insulted Ludger by holding back before, he wouldn't do the same again; if he was this strong then he shouldn't be hesitating to protect Elle. Jude used Steel then darted forward again, dodging bullets as he went, a couple more grazing his arms and side.

"Why are you hesitating?" Jude shouted as he launched into Final Fury "Is Elle not family to you?"

Ludger's face creased in anger. 'Finally' Jude thought 'I'm getting through to him.' Suddenly the space around Jude changed, they were no longer in the building but on a clock face, looking up at Ludger he could see he had activated his Chromatus, his now grey face showed the anger and fear that Ludger had been hiding from himself. Jude barely had time to block before the first hit from the lance slammed into him, pushing him back and breaking his guard. As Ludger used Form Destroyer however the next one slammed into his ribs, the same spot as the first hit and Jude heard one of his ribs crack, pain rushed through him. Ludger wasn't done though, it was as if he was in a trance there was a barrage of hits that Jude couldn't protect himself from before a final one, stronger than the others, over the roar of Ludger's power Jude heard and felt another crack from his ribcage before he fell to his knee and didn't move. As Ludger stood there panting he could taste blood in his mouth, looked like he had bitten his tongue at some point.

Guess that's what he got for picking the fight.

He quickly swallowed a Lemon Gel to stop any bleeding while Ludger wasn't looking before looking up at him.

"How can you use the Chromatus without Elle being here?" He hoped no-one else could hear how much pain he was in, no need to let them worry.

Ludger looked at his watch in silence, apparently as confused as Jude was. Milla provided an answer however "Come now, it should be obvious. She's calling to you. Still thinking of staying behind?" Ludger looked again at his watch before reaching a decision and reaching down to give Jude a hand up. Jude appreciated it, he probably wasn't going to be getting up on his own. The Lemon gel had stopped the bleeding from the bullets and biting his tongue but it hadn't done anything for his ribs.

Jude smiled up at Ludger "You really are stubborn, you know that?" He smiled self deprecatingly "Reminds me of a certain someone."

"You really are a do-gooder aren't you?" Ludger asked in wonder.

Jude laughed, hiding a wince from the action "Took you this long to figure me out?"

Ludger smiled in return a little guiltily, before Jude could tell him not to worry about hurting him Milla approached "Looks like we're done. Let's get to Canaan."

There was a sharp meow from Rollo "Of course you can come too" Jude added to the fat kitty. The three shared a smile and started to walk towards the door and their new purpose.

Before they managed more than a few steps the were interrupted by a siren and agents running towards them, quickly surrounding them. The three quickly went back to back as they were surrounded before hearing Ivar's distinctive voice ring out "Not a step further, Vice President Kresnik"

Looking towards the lift Jude saw two of his least favourite people, Ivar and Rideaux. "I know it sounds cliché and all, but orders are orders" Rideaux drawled.

"Move Ivar" Milla demanded "I don't have time for your games." Ivar looked torn and Jude didn't pity him for being caught between his old boss and his new one.

"Ergh... I'm afraid I cannot do that Lady Milla" Ivar stuttered.

Rideaux laughed to himself "I never realised bossy girls were such a turn on. So cold, so ruthless, so..."

"What a creep" Muzét interrupted before Jude could lose his temper. Jude looked around to see where she had come from and saw her and Gaius fighting their way through the crowd to join them.

"Need assistance?" Gaius asked in his usual calm manner. At their stunned looks he added "I hope you don't mind" Ludger was the first to recover and shook his head.

Rideaux interrupted the scene "Well, well, well... The royal pain has come to hold court. But my head will roll if I don't stop Ludger from leaving. And I happen to like my head." Jude took half a step back then readied his defence at the malevolent aura Rideaux was emitting.

"You think your corporate cronies can stop us?" Muzét mocked as the agents surrounding them readied strange looking weapons. She threw an arte at the group of guards, similar to the one that had destroyed the Zenethra, they fired their weapons at it and it disappeared. Jude started in shock, he knew first hand how strong that arte was having felt it used against him. How did they stop it? "They dispelled my artes!" Muzét cried, as shocked as Jude was. This really wasn't good.

"How is that possible?" Milla demanded at Rideaux's smirk

It's the Lance of Kresnik. A portable version sure, but as you can see it gets the job done." Rideaux's smirk spread into a grin. "This will be fun. I wonder if Lord Maxwell will moan as I suck the mana out of her."

Ivar managed to shout over Rideaux before Jude could even process was Rideaux was insinuating "Don't speak to her like that!."

Ivar took a step forward but was knocked down by Rideaux "And how dare _you_ speak to your boss like that!" Rideaux retorted even as he stamped repeatedly on Ivar's stomach and chest. Milla ran forward sword bared but was blocked by Rideaux and was forced to retreat swiftly as they fired the mini Lances at her. "You would risk your life to save this snivelling coward? You really are a benevolent deity." Personally Jude agreed, he and Ivar had never seen eye to eye.

"He is still my handmaid. I don't recall ever dismissing him from the position." Jude felt a surge of affection for Milla, despite Ivar's betrayal of her she would still always defend him. Just as he defended her.

"Lady Milla" Ivar looked at her in wonder from the floor.

Rideaux was untouched by the scene however "Such a stubborn and proud spirit. But not for much longer."

On his words the agents surrounding them drew closer, mini Lances of Kresnik at the ready. "Any ideas, Ludger?" Gaius asked calmly. After a seconds thought Ludger revealed there was an exit through the underground training area. "Get to that elevator" Gaius commanded quietly.

"That's easier said than done." Muzét pointed out.

"We need bait" Jude nodded at Milla's observation

"You can show everyone else the way" he offered. Jude knew he wasn't going to be able to run far. His ribs wouldn't let him. Ludger seemed to know he was hiding wounds, either that or he trusted Jude's strength after fighting him as he asked Jude to play bait. It was fine with Jude, he would much rather him that Milla. She was drawing mana from the leftovers of the schism, if it all got taken she would disappear. He couldn't allow that. Jude nodded firmly. "Leave it to me." He exchanged looks with Milla before Gaius commanded him not to die. "Not here I won't" Jude smiled, yes, if he could survive Gaius then playing bait for a while would be no problem.

Taking a deep breath Jude ran forward, dodging blasts from the Lances as he went. "It's clearly a diversion!" Rideaux called out in frustration as all the agents directed their fire at the boy darting through their midst.

Jude took them out methodically, taking one out with a swift jab to the side before Ivar called out "Look out" at the fleeing group as agents started aiming at them. Jude spared a glance at the lift to make sure they were inside safely and paid for it with a shot of a Lance.

"Go ahead" Jude called out, he was already feeling the drain on his mana. He was slowing down and would be a hindrance to them. He would never make it if he had to turn his back to the agents and ran.

"Don't let them get away" Rideaux shouted after them. Ignoring his screaming ribs Jude managed to take down another agent before being shot in the back with a Lance again. Jude felt himself stumble, he really was starting to slow down now. But it wasn't enough. Rideaux repeatedly pressed the call button on the lift as Jude frantically dodged the last two agents and knocked them down.

There was a chime as the lift arrived and the doors opened.

Desperately he attacked Rideaux as he entered the returned lift but Rideaux grabbed his right arm before he could land a blow and twisted it behind his back.

"Do you want me to break your arm again Doctor Mathis?" He pushed his arm a little higher until Jude cried out from the pain of his shoulder.

He didn't want to be at Rideaux's mercy again but letting Ludger and the others get away was too important.

Steeling himself, Jude focussed his energy and pushed out a Demon Strike from his left hand into the panel of the lift, shattering the control console. Rideaux screamed in rage twisting Jude's arm up until it popped and Jude's scream joined his. Rideaux let go of Jude's arm and swung him around before kicking him squarely in the chest, for the third time that day there was a loud crack from his ribs. Jude rolled when he hit the floor and eventually came to a stop on his back on the floor, gripping his right arm tightly in his left. Jude frantically dragged air into his abused lungs.

Rideaux destroying his arm hurt even more now than it did on the Pelune.

Ivar had stumbled to his feet and stood near Rideaux, making sure to stay out of arms reach. Somewhere along the way he had picked up a mini Lance of Kresnik.

"Shoot him" Rideaux commanded Ivar.

Ivar hesitated at the command. Despite there being no love lost between them he couldn't strike Jude when he was down. Not when he had just sacrificed himself to let Milla escape. "Sir, he has lost, he has no fight left."

As much as that was true, Jude was determined to give the others as much time to run as he could. He glared up at the two of them and started to struggle to his feet, he got as far as his knees before Rideaux snatched the Lance of Ivar's hands and turned it on Jude.

Jude felt his breath leave him as his body drained of mana. "Sir, stop. Please" Ivar pleaded as Jude slumped back to the floor. "Sir they are getting away and the lift is broken". That stopped Rideaux.

"Fear not Ivar, we shall still get Maxwell and I'll drag Ludger back here by his hair. There is another way down, we can still be there before him." Rideaux pulled out a GHS and barked into it. "Vice President Kresnik has been kidnapped. I have apprehended one of the kidnappers but the agents are down. Lock him up somewhere. When I have retrieved Ludger back here I shall use him as an example to the enemies of Spirius Corporation."

Rideaux smirked down at Jude as he lay on the floor. "Don't think about running away now doctor. I have a great many plans for you."

Jude wanted to get up and strike the smug look off of Rideaux's face but his body wouldn't obey him. Instead his vision was darkening at the edges.

He heard two sets of footsteps leaving then the opening and closing of a door. "I'm sorry Ludger, Milla, everyone. Please be safe" He whispered into the floor. He wasn't left alone for long, he heard thundering footsteps as a group of people drew close to him.

Someone grabbed him by the arms and he cried out as they pulled on his shoulder. Ignoring his cries they started to drag him along, they hadn't gone three steps before he fell unconscious.

XXXxxxXXX

Jude awoke in a different room and started at the white ceiling for a moment before realising he wasn't in Spirius Corporation anymore. In fact it looked like he was in Ludger's room. He sat up suddenly before falling back gasping at the pain radiating from his shoulder and chest. Looking down he could see his chest, stomach and arms were wrapped in bandages. Pulling away the covers slightly showed more bandages wrapped around his left thigh. He was only in his boxers. Flushing slightly Jude dropped the covers back over him and tried to move again looking for his clothes. The door to the room he was in opened and there stood Julius, a bottle in his hand. He put it on the side before rushing to the bed and gently pushed Jude back into the pillows. "Breathe Doctor Mathis. Calm down and breathe you are safe". Jude dragged in some breaths and looked away from Julius, embarrassed to be so weak and near naked. "Doctor Mathis...", Julius began.

"Jude, please" Jude gasped.

"Jude, what happened, where is my brother?"

Jude was silent for half a second. "I don't know, I provided a diversion so he and the others could escape but Rideaux said there was another way down, I think him and Ivar went to stop them. I couldn't..." Jude paused and took a breath "I couldn't stop them." Jude looked away in guilt. Some bait he was.

"You were outnumbered and Rideaux is a strong fighter. You did well to even the odds as much as you did."

"What happened. How am I here?"

"Why don't you start and I'll tell you at what point I jumped in."

Jude took a deep breath, winced as it pulled on his ribs. Took a smaller one the began his story starting from them entering the office, he glossed over his fight with Ludger, stating only that Ludger had used the Chromatus and won.

He also omitted details of what Rideaux had done to him.

He didn't think he would tell anyone the scale of his defeat, even now to the person who had helped him. That was twice that man had hurt him and sauntered away afterwards.

Julius took over when Jude broke off "I must have just missed them. I had heard Ludger had been made Vice President and snuck in to see him. I found you two agents tying you up in his office. I knocked them out and carried you here. While you were out of it I relocated your shoulder and bound your ribs, you have two fractured and one broken on one side and two severely bruised on the other. There were numerous grazed along your arms and sides from bullets as well as a small burn on your back. I had wondered where they came from but if you fought with Ludger that explains it. There was a nasty cut on your thigh as well, again that was probably from Ludger as well. Sometimes my brother really doesn't know when to hold back."

Jude mentally tallied up the injuries, some he hadn't even been aware of adrenaline was an amazing thing.

"The largest concern was your mana depletion but it seems to be recovering well." Julius continued "I wouldn't recommend jumping in to use artes straight away though."

"I need to help Ludger save Elle."

"Are you so determined to save the world again? I have never seen so many scars on a person, let alone a sixteen year old boy. You won't have a long life if you continue this way"

Jude looked away embarrassed. "I must do what I can, I can't just sit idly by while others fight. I have people depending on me." Jude rose his amber eyes to meet Julius'.

Julius smiled in response. "I can see why you and Ludger get along so well. You are both loyal and stubborn." Jude smiled back. "For that reason I need to make a deal with you Jude." Jude's smile dropped at Julius' serious tone. "I need you to give Ludger a message "Come find me when you have steeled yourself""

"Steeled himself? To what?"

"To enter the land of Canaan you need to build a soul bridge. To do this you must sacrifice a powerful member of the Kresnik family." Jude opened his mouth to protest but Julius continued. "I will leave a letter here explaining it all to Ludger. I must ask of you though. If Ludger can not kill me, then I ask you to witness my suicide and continue to use me as a soul bridge to stop Bisley."

Jude stared at Julius without comprehending what the man was asking. "Will you do this for me Jude? I am not long for this world and I would help my brother save those close to him."

Jude stared at the wall opposite for a moment. Would Ludger forgive him for this betrayal?

As if reading his thoughts Julius added "You are not betraying Ludger, this is necessary. I will give you time to think, I'm going to go try and ring Ludger again and tell him you are safe."

Jude took a breath and watched Julius leave the room. What should he do? Should he agree to pass Julius' message along? Agree to stand vigil if Ludger didn't join them? Jude closed his eyes.

Julius had saved him, Jude knew that if Ludger lost Elle he would be like Jude was when he lost Milla, staring down the barrel of a gun not caring if it fired or not.

Only this time the world would die with him.

Even if Ludger chose not to fight Julius' sacrifice meant they still had a chance of saving Elle for him.

Jude opened his eyes as Julius walked in. "I will pass along your message and stand watch if Ludger does not come. I will not let him lose Elle or let Bisley subjugate the spirits. This I swear."

Julius smiled, he seemed almost relieved. "Thank you Jude. I got through to Ludger, they are fine and are on their way, I will go ahead to Marksburg and meet you there, with or without Ludger." Julius grabbed the bottle he had set down when he first walked into the room. "This is an elixir, it will heal your wounds and ease the mana absorption. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you early. I needed to be sure you wouldn't stop me. I repaired your clothes, they are hanging up next door." He placed the bottle on the table next to Jude. "I'm sorry I didn't more of a chance to talk to you Jude Mathis, I would have loved to hear the story of how you dispelled the schism." With those parting words Julius walked out the door.

Jude sighed and slowly reached for the elixir. As soon as he felt his wounds healing he slowly eased himself up and edged over to the door. Time to grab his clothes and wait at the front of the apartment for the group to arrive.

This was going to be a horrible conversation.

 **So ends my first ever FanFiction**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Much love**

 **Icephoinex**

 ***Edited to flow better and fix some typos. For some reason I always find them after I have uploaded :/ (19/09/16)***


End file.
